


Just a Catnap

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, MessHunkUp2018, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream, pre established Garrison Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: The Trio are relaxing in Hunk's room one day when, to the amazement of both boys, Pidge starts having a wet dream. They decide to show their sleeping beauty a good, good time.





	Just a Catnap

Things were quiet in his bedroom for a change, and that’s how Hunk liked it.

There must’ve been something freaky going on with the alignment of the planets in this new star system the castleship was flying through. It was the only explanation Hunk could think of as to why the two bundles of energy hanging out with him were content to stay still.

What surprised Hunk the most was that Pidge was sleeping between Lance and himself. Nothing could ever get her to come out of the lab when she decided to hole herself up in there. Either she’d finished early or the results of pulling an all-nighter were finally catching up to her. For Pidge’s sake, Hunk would pretend that it was the former. He stopped fiddling with the old transmitter in his hand for a moment and looked at her. ‘Hope you’re having good dreams,’ Hunk thought with a smile. He stroked the top of her head.

Pidge gave a sharp snort at his touch. She writhed and twisted for a second, then settled back down as if she didn’t just have a full-on body spasm.

‘Right, right. Can’t mess with her too much when she’s napping,’ Hunk reminded himself, quickly pulling his hand away. He looked over at Lance to see if she’d kicked him or anything like that.

Lance was so distracted by his video game that he hardly payed them any mind, save for a grunt.

Hunk went back to working on the transmitter. All seemed to be well with them, so there was nothing to worry about. Or so he thought. Half an hour into figuring out what was wrong with this old piece of junk, Hunk felt something on his thigh. Something warm and very, very wet. He blinked, feeling around the bed. He didn’t remember bringing anything in here before settling down to tuck into this project. His hand landed on Pidge again.

She squirmed and it was finally clear to Hunk where the moisture was coming from. Both of her legs were wrapped around his one, her hand resting on his stomach. Pidge was obviously still asleep, but that didn’t stop her from bucking and grinding on Hunk’s leg as if she were right in the middle of… _that_. It looked like those good dreams were maybe a little too good.

Hunk froze, unsure of what to do about this. It wasn’t like he had expertise in dealing with horny sleeping girlfriends. As he stared down at her, Hunk thought about waking Pidge up. But then he remembered the last time someone tried to disturb her rest prematurely. Needless to say, Team Voltron wasn’t as harmonious as they should’ve been for the rest of the day. This would probably pass, so he debated if it was worth risking her getting testy with him. That, and he couldn’t deny how good her grinding felt. The longer Hunk looked at Pidge, the stronger the urge to palm himself through his pants became.

“Hey, Lance?” Hunk whispered, figuring Lance of all people would know what the best plan of action was.

“Hm?” Lance asked, still lost in the fantasy land of his game and repeatedly smashing the handheld console buttons. “Gimme a sec. I gotta kill this thing real quick.”

“Okay…” Hunk doubted whatever Lance was doing would only take seconds, but he gave him some time. Besides, Hunk could already see Pidge winding down and going still once more. ‘Yup, totally worth it to let her sleep,’ he thought.

But it wasn’t long before Pidge was back to humping his leg. Her thrusts were harsher and more ardent this time. Hunk could only imagine what sort of beast she was riding in her dream. Knowing her, it must’ve been twice the size of him.

“Lance,” Hunk whispered a second time. 

“Hold on, man. It’s almost dead,” Lance said. 

Pidge only got friskier as neither boy did anything about her antics, slicking up Hunk’s leg so much he could see drops of it falling onto his side of the bed.  


“ _Lance_.” Hunk didn’t care if he sounded whiny. If they let her keep doing this, she’d hump the skin right off of him. He meant to grab Lance by the arm, but in Hunk’s panic he reached over and wound up gripping him by the face.  


Lance stiffened in surprise, but came back to his senses soon enough. His protests to be let go were muffled by Hunk’s hand, but it was obvious what Lance was implying. He pressed the pause button on the handheld and gave an annoyed sigh. Whether the thing he was fighting died or he’d decided to just quit, Hunk couldn’t tell. “Dude, what’re you so quiznacking-”  


“J-just look!” Hunk pointed down at Pidge without saying another word, his cheeks burning a dark red. Between his face and his cock, the blood in his body was traveling all over the place.  


Lance stared wide-eyed at her. He watched as Pidge bucked against Hunk’s leg, listening to her soft whimpers that filled the room. “Holy crow,” he said, pushing Hunk’s hand away to observe their sleeping girlfriend. 

Hunk swallowed thickly. “She’s really wet, too.” 

“No way.” Lance’s grin could’ve split his entire face in half, if he let it. He moved to get a closer look.  


At that moment, Pidge went stock still.  


Both boys also stopped, waiting to see what Pidge would do. Had they actually woken her up?  


A minute passed and Pidge resumed grinding away on Hunk without a clue as to what was going on in the waking world.  


With great care not to disturb her too much, Lance pried Pidge from off of Hunk and eased her onto her back. He then slid his nimble fingers in between her legs and gently spread them open.  


Hunk couldn’t resist the urge to look. Both he and Lance let their eyes roam over Pidge’s body. Now Hunk knew for a fact that calling it a ‘dry hump’ would’ve been inaccurate; a dark wet patch on her shorts stained the crotch profusely. The craziest part? This wasn’t even as wet as she could get, on average.  


“That is _one_ wet dream she’s having right now,” Lance said with a devious snicker in his voice. “I wonder if she’s ever had one before today.”  


Hunk wondered that himself, if this furious humpfest was what he could expect every time. “I thought about waking her up, but I dunno.” 

“I’ve got a better idea.” Lance’s smirk turned wicked.  


“Like…?” Hunk asked.  


Lance was already carrying the idea out, unzipping Pidge’s shorts and inching them down to her knees.  


“Whoa, you’re not thinking about doing what I think you’re thinking about doing, right?” Hunk reached out to grab Lance’s hand before he could do anything else. 

“It’s cool,” Lance explained. “This one time, she kept going on and on about getting fucked in her sleep. How hot it would be and stuff.” 

"Wait a second, hold on. She talks about that kinda thing with you and not me?” Hunk stared in shock at him.  


Lance gave him an amused look. “Yeah, all the time. I guess she figured you wouldn’t be comfortable or something.”  


Hunk turned his attention to Pidge, unable to believe what he was hearing.  


Though she’d calmed down a lot, Pidge was now rubbing her thighs together and whining. Her hands were exploring her surroundings, one of them finding Hunk’s bulge. She smiled dreamily with her eyes closed. Her expression was nothing short of angelic as she tried to stroke him through his pants. 

“Come on, she obviously wants to have some fun, too,” Lance insisted. “Look how much she loves your dick.”  


Hunk would be lying if he said Pidge’s drowsy handjob didn’t feel nice. The comment she’d supposedly made about him also sat in the back of Hunk’s mind, bothering him in a way that nothing else she said ever did. Her concern was sweet, but he wasn’t some fourth grader. ‘If you’d just told me...’ Hunk thought to himself as he watched her stroke. He looked at Lance again. “If you’re telling the truth about that, then yeah. Let’s have some fun.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m telling the truth. Would I seriously lie about Pidge of all people talking about sex?”  


Hunk was about to say something when Lance shook his head and stopped him.  


“Nevermind. Just help me with this,” Lance said in reference to Pidge.  


It took quite a bit of finessing and working around her erratic sleep pattern, but with determination and far more patience than Hunk thought Lance had, they managed to roll down the rest of her shorts. Lance balled them up and dropped them somewhere. He let Hunk do the honors of sliding off her lime green and purple panties before placing them in a neat-ish pile at the foot of the bed. When her lower half was completely naked, Hunk spread her open. Their stares widened with hunger once Pidge was on full display.  


Her folds were glossy and shined a bright, healthy pink. So striking against her porcelain skin as they pulsed and twitched. More of that juice was running out of her as though she could never stop producing it even if she tried.  


“She looks so… wow,” Hunk said, unable to tear his eyes away from her.  


Lance licked his lips and settled himself in between her legs, pulling himself forward until he was nose-to-clit. “Don’t worry, Pidge,” he murmured, “we’re here to help.” He tested the waters by pressing a few kisses to the inside of her thighs.  


Pidge shifted and let out a soft moan of contentment. But other than that, her breathing remained steady.  


Confident that he could get away with more, Lance put his tongue to her slit and dragged it all the way up.  


She shivered and arched her back, hissing as his tongue grazed her clit. 

Hunk and Lance stopped with baited breath. When she didn’t wake up, Lance shot Hunk a cheeky grin. “Keep an eye on her for me, ‘kay?”  


“Got it…” Hunk had been busy as well, having reached inside his pants to take his cock in one hand. He’d worked up a good momentum since they undressed Pidge, and he could only pick up the pace as Lance continued on with the foreplay. 

Lance nuzzled his nose on Pidge’s mons. He buried the tip of it into the soft brown-red patch of hair and took an inhale, then swirled his tongue around her clit in a perfect circle.  


Pidge arched her hips towards him, burrowing his face deeper into her folds.  


Lance grinned and lapped at her hole, wiggling his tongue inside of her. 

Now Pidge had gone from hitching her breath to panting like a wave of summer heat was washing over her.  


“She still asleep?” Lance asked in between kitten licks and wet kisses. His cheeks were glistening from his own drool, smeared around from the experimental cunnilingus. Or was that Pidge’s slick coating his face? Hunk figured it could be either one, or both.  


“Surprisingly, yeah,” Hunk answered. Even though Lance had stopped for a minute, Hunk was still going at his own pace. He pumped his shaft in a rhythm, sometimes stroking long and slow, other times stroking quick and hard. Hunk closed his eyes and relaxed while trying to bring himself to full erection. 

He opened his eyes to see Lance slinking a hand towards him. Lance slid that hand into Hunk’s pants, then began rubbing it up and down Hunk’s length. He tried his best to match the rhythm Hunk had going before.  


Hunk let out a surprised grunt, but allowed Lance to jerk him off and dropped his hands to the side. Hunk grunted again, but this time it melted into a soft moan as Lance hit his favorite spot; a thick vein scrawling down the side of his cock. Damn, how was Lance so good at this?  


Lance put a coy finger to his own lips, reminding Hunk not to wake Pidge. He then went back to servicing Pidge while also jerking off Hunk. Lance latched his lips around her clit and sucked on it firmly until she reached a soft climax, making her back grow tight. He only let up when her hips stopped moving altogether.  


Hunk felt Lance’s hand tighten its grip on his cock, at the same time. His teeth sunk into the meat of his bottom lip. God, please let Lance bring him to a climax too, Hunk begged. Let Lance use this tight new grip and squeeze Hunk for all he was worth. Just a few more pumps and Hunk would be there. But no such thing happened.  


While greedily drinking down Pidge’s juices, Lance stopped again. He seemed to be nervous about Pidge waking up for real this time. He let go of Hunk, too.  


Hunk didn’t move another muscle. He and Lance watched Pidge closely, their hearts in their throats as they waited for her to do something, anything at all. 

Pidge sighed like she was the happiest girl in the entire universe. Her body language now read as utterly blissful. Satisfied, she curled up with her knees to her chest while wiggling deeper into the pillows.  


“Hey,” Lance whispered. “I’ve got another idea.” 

“ _Now_ what’re you thinking?” Hunk was sure that the frustration in his voice didn’t miss Lance, but he wasn’t apologetic about it either. How the hell was it fair that Pidge got to orgasm but not Hunk? And he’d been so close to one, too! Hunk stuck his hand back into his pants, trying to build that stroking rhythm back up from where he’d left off. 

“Take your pants off,” Lance said.  


“W-what for?” Hunk knew full well what for, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking aloud.  


“I wanna see how far we can push her before she comes to,” Lance replied.  


Hunk looked between Lance and Pidge. Weird sleeping patterns or not, a person could only take so much before they knew something was off. Especially girls. They’d had their fun. Maybe it was time to quit while they were ahead.  


Lance rolled his eyes when he saw Hunk’s expression. “She’s slept through everything else we’ve done. You’re seriously gonna chicken out after all that?” 

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. This was too good to be true, he just knew it. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave this be, in spite of his gut instinct. He really did want to get off, already. “Alright, fine,” he sighed. “What do you want me to do?”  


“Pick her up and sit against the headboard. I’ll help when you get there,” Lance instructed.  


Hunk nodded. He took his pants off and tossed them where Lance had tossed Pidge’s shorts.  


Lance handed Hunk a condom before getting one on his own cock.  


Hunk forced himself to be patient while he outfitted himself with the condom. He was never great at putting these things on, but he concentrated until he was absolutely certain there would be no slipping or tearing of the rubber.  


While Hunk did that, Lance gathered all of the pillows to pile up against the headboard. Much to Pidge’s chagrin. He arranged them in a way that Hunk could lean back without fully sitting up or fully laying down. With Hunk’s help, Lance picked Pidge up.  


She moaned a bit as they moved her, but remained in dreamland.  


Once his ‘throne’ of sorts had been arranged and fluffed to perfection, Hunk laid against it. He then placed Pidge atop him, rubbing her back while she snoozed away. The feel of their chests together was the most divine thing Hunk had felt in a while.  


“On her back, Hunk,” Lance corrected.  


Hunk did as told, handling Pidge as though she were made of the finest, most delicate glass. He moved her until her back was flat against his chest and stomach.  


Lance grabbed Hunk’s cock and stroked him a few times. “How’re you feeling?”  


“Frustrated. Kinda certain that this is the dumbest thing I’ve ever let you talk me into doing,” Hunk replied in a harsh, snarky whisper. “But mostly frustrated.”  


Lance raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Okay, I’ll angle you and you just pull her down.” He spread Pidge’s legs open and lovingly kissed her stomach before moving Hunk’s cock over her hole. When he had them both aligned, Lance gave Hunk a nod.  


Hunk gripped Pidge by her hips and started pushing her down his length.  


She slid over his cockhead like butter. Pidge’s body still tightened up as she took him in, though. It made Hunk slow down a bit so as to not stretch her too soon.  


Lance sat back and watched them get used to each other. Although his own cock was free from his skinny jeans and ready to go, Lance didn’t undress himself just yet. He instead propped himself up on his elbow, stroking his cock to the sight of his flustered, struggling partners. He was already at his full length, so Lance ran his hand up and down just because he could. And to give Hunk a show, of course.  


Hunk let out a hiss of pleasure when he was halfway into Pidge’s pussy, right at the same time that he heard Lance hum. “Man, this is difficult with her knocked out,” Hunk admitted.  


“You’re doing great, buddy,” Lance encouraged, still pumping. 

Hunk wanted to believe him, but he laid off for a minute. When he was ready, Hunk pushed more of himself inside and took advantage of her pliability.  


Pidge whined louder than she had the last time. Her face scrunched up and she thrashed in Hunk’s hold.  


It scared Hunk to death and gave him a near heart attack. He quickly let go, his hands hovering near her as Pidge writhed, then stopped thrashing in an abrupt manner. 

“She’s so sensitive sometimes,” Lance snickered. “Don’t push too hard. You keep those thrusts soft and slow.”  


Hunk took another break. They only had a couple more inches to go. So far, so good. He finished pushing all of himself into her pussy in one easy, gentle shove. Oh, how he wanted to cry out. He wanted to cry out so badly and ruin this whole incognito thing to fulfill his own desire. But Hunk held it in like a good boyfriend and began thrusting.  


The undulations were gentle, slower than he was used to. Trying to be discreet didn’t stop Hunk from pushing in deep the way that he liked to, however. Between each softer thrust, Hunk would bury himself to the hilt and let her legs splay out so far that her feet could reach either side of the bed, if Pidge wasn’t so tiny. Hunk dug his heels into the mattress to keep the momentum smooth. When his thrusts became soft again, Hunk reached underneath Pidge’s baggy shirt and teased one of her breasts. He then maneuvered the entire shirt off, but kept her bra on. Pidge looked so cute in it and it gave her some actual cleavage.  


Pidge was leaning a little too forward, so Hunk eased her back towards him to let her relax her scruffy head on his chest. Now he could comfortably run his hands over her exposed midriff. He peered over her shoulder with heavy-lidded eyes, watching his own fingers trace each freckle and the mole she’d always had on it. Hunk followed the shape of her slim waist once more, then reached for Pidge’s inner thighs so that he might knead them.  


Pidge let out another whimper and, to Hunk’s delight, started bucking her hips right back. “Mnn, fuck…” she mumbled over the sounds of their skin slapping together. Her juices flowed from her pussy, sliding down Hunk’s cock and seeping into the sheets underneath.  


Lance had never taken his eyes off of them throughout this. It was just the lust talking, but if Hunk didn’t know any better, he’d swear that Lance’s cock had gotten even bigger. Lance jerked it to them until he couldn’t bear to stay out of the fun any longer. He shifted until he was propped up on both elbows. Lance then surged down to swipe his tongue over Hunk’s shaft, dragging it all the way up to Pidge’s slit.  


The pang of pleasure hit Hunk so hard that he thrusted up into Pidge more aggressively than he meant to.  


Pidge mewled at the sudden change in thrust. “Nnngh…!”  


The boys stopped and panted hard to give themselves some time. They looked into her face, but it was still slack. 

“D-don’t do that!” Hunk snapped quietly. “I’ll cum way too fast and then she’ll wake up for sure!” 

“Sorry,” Lance said like he wasn’t sorry in the least. “Lemme just clean you up a bit.”  


Hunk opened his mouth to protest but Pidge let out a groan and started rolling her hips to fuck herself on his cock again. Hunk let the protest die on his lips, consumed by how close he was to finally getting off. He met her thrusts until they were back in synch. “Just… ugh, be careful.”  


Lance gave him something of a salute. “Roger that,” he said, ducking back down without having to be told twice. Lance dragged his tongue up, down and then up again to cover the scope of both their genitalia. He switched between this and paying special attention to their most sensitive points. For Hunk it was his balls and for Pidge, of course, it was that little pink clit.  


Hunk thrust forwards rather than up when Lance did that, loving the feel of Lance’s lips sucking on the skin there. Hunk ran his fingers through Lance’s hair and kissed the crook of Pidge’s neck. He sped up just a touch as all three of them got further into it.  


At one point, Lance had gotten bored with Pidge’s clit and just focused on Hunk’s balls. He licked and he sucked, trying to fit a whole one into his mouth.  


That was all Hunk could take. Hunk barely gave Lance a note of warning before he grabbed Pidge by the hips so hard, his nails dug into her. He slammed her down on his cock again and again. Even after Lance pulled away, Hunk kept going.  


Pidge snapped her eyes open with a loud cry. She lifted her head up and looked around the room. “Wha…?” she was only up for a minute, before she flopped back down.  


Lance stared in surprise, then realized what was going on and immediately his smug face fell. “Oh, quiznak.” 

Hunk stopped the minute he heard her voice. Every part of him was frozen with fear, his heartbeat and anxiety kicking into maximum overdrive. ‘I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it,’ Hunk thought to himself.  


Though she wasn’t entirely awake, her eyes only half open now that the thrusting had stopped, Pidge still blinked in confusion at them. “...What are you idiots doing?” she slurred.  


“Nothing! Nothing terrible, anyway,” Lance said as he tried to smooth-talk his way out of this. “We were just, uh, you know…!”  


Hunk gulped and dropped the truth bomb for him. “We were doing you in your sleep.” 

“Shit, I thought I was just dreaming,” Pidge said in tired awe. “Well, why the hell did you stop?” 

Hunk and Lance gawked at each other, not sure if they were going crazy or if she was just delirious. “Come again?” Hunk asked for clarification.  


Pidge let her head continue resting on Hunk’s chest and flop to the side. “Keep going. This was really nice,” she said. Her eyelids fluttered closed, her hand reaching up to groggily pat Hunk on the cheek. “I know you’re close, so finish.”  


Lance had never looked so devilish. “You heard the lady, Hunk.”  


Hunk gave the biggest sigh of relief he’d ever given. Now that he could cum with no guilt on his conscious whatsoever, Hunk jumped right back into his hard, deep thrusts.  


Lance went back to sucking on Hunk’s balls, as that helped more than anything right now.  


Hunk’s climax was, surprise of all surprises, in tandem with Pidge’s second one. He bit into her shoulder to keep his voice down as he came, just so she would stay sleepy. 

Pidge gave a cry that wasn’t as loud as the one before, but it got the message across.  


A wave of exhaustion swept over Hunk the minute after he came. But knowing that Lance hadn’t actually gotten off, he forced himself to stay awake so that he could move to accommodate whatever new position they were going to try next.  


“Quiznak,” Lance huffed, pulling away with a wet smack. He was already on Hunk’s train of thought when he looked at Pidge. “You ready to go again?” Lance asked, cupping her face.  


“Uh huh,” Pidge said, trying to nod her head but just wound up ragdolling it around.  


Lance kissed her lips. “You just relax, cutie. Hunk and I are gonna give you some _really_ sweet dreams.” 

She smiled in her half-sleep and kissed him back. “I want both of your dicks in me.” 

“Not a bad idea, actually,” Hunk said in agreement.  


Lance certainly didn’t say no to that. Enlisting his help again, Lance lifted Pidge off of Hunk’s cock for a moment. The squelching sound that her pussy made almost brought Hunk to full hardness again.  


Pidge whined when she could no longer feel anyone inside of her. “No…”  


“Just hang on for a bit,” Hunk told her, giving her ass a firm squeeze to placate her. 

They set Pidge down so that they could change into fresh, clean condoms. While they were at it, Hunk suggested that Lance grab a bottle of lube he’d bought at a local mall not too long ago. Hunk let Lance takeover from there, watching him take two fingertips’ worth and stick them into Pidge’s ass.  


Lance spent quite a bit of time doing this, too. Not only to allow for Hunk’s wider-than-average cock to fit, but to get a little more of her for himself. Hunk had her by the hips when they were ready. As soon as Lance had all three of them aligned once more, their cocks shoved into Pidge and filled her to the brim.  


Lance took her pussy this time, while Hunk made himself comfortable in her ass. Hunk didn’t thrust with as much energy for round two, the lethargy getting stronger the better Pidge felt on him. But that was fine, as Lance’s eagerness could power several more threesomes. Lance made up for all of the powerful thrusts that Hunk couldn’t give to Pidge in this state, bucking and grinding his hips so hard that Hunk felt himself slipping from his pillow throne.  


It was hard to pay attention to exactly _what_ Lance was crying out in the throes of pleasure, but Hunk could tell he was saying something cheesy and Godawful.  


Hunk smiled with his eyes half-open. He loved his goofball boyfriend, cheese and all. At some point during round two, Hunk could tell that he had one more big, powerful thrust in him. But he wanted to save it for the right moment. Maybe towards the end, when Lance would inevitably announce how close he was to cumming. 

“Quiz, so good! Yeah, yeah… almost there!” Lance whimpered, running out of breath with each grind. 

Like clockwork, Hunk mused. Now was the perfect time to unleash that burst of energy. He grabbed Pidge by the hips again and pounded hard into her as though he had been holding back this entire afternoon.  


There was no way in hell she could sleep through that and, with her fingernails clawing into his biceps, her eyes popped open. Her cry was almost loud enough to drown out Lance’s. Pidge had more than just a waterfall of slick for them with her third orgasm; a stream of her juices spurted out from between her legs, shooting out in front of her.  


Lance took a good amount to his stomach, just below his belly button. He was so deep in his first orgasm that he barely flinched when it hit him with a hard, audible thud.  


Whatever Lance didn’t absorb leaked from the tops of his and her thighs, dribbling down to soak Hunk and coated him in more of Pidge than he ever expected to be.  


Only after Lance had cum did he notice that Pidge was wide awake. “Aw, man. You woke her up!” 

“Sorry… n-not sorry…” were Hunk’s final words before the exhaustion overtook him and he conked out for a long, long while.  


It was perhaps an hour or so later when Hunk felt his partners messing around with his body. Not that it was unwarranted or that he minded, but if they honestly thought they were going to get more than two rounds of out him, they were sorely mistaken. Hell, Hunk was surprised that he’d even made it as far as two. He distinctly recognized Pidge’s soft, supple fingers gripping his cock and stroking it. He felt her trying to line it up with Lance’s, giving them both a few tugs and trying to fit them in her mouth at the same time.  


“Leave him alone, Pidge,” Lance told her with a playful tone in his voice. “He’s done, but you still have me to deal with.” He pulled her off of Hunk.  


“Seriously, you guys…” Hunk groaned in his sleep before falling back into unconsciousness again. He had the biggest, most satisfied smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a big, big shoutout to K-LionHeart, as she helped a lot in the writing of this story. Thanks for always having my back, K! Also giving a shoutout to calibratingentropy/Bear for his assistance. <33
> 
> This story [comes with beautiful artwork](https://twitter.com/69kazoos/status/1106609645697810432?s=21) done by none other than the wonderful 69kazoos/Ty! Please show them some love and retweet all of their stuff! 
> 
> This was also based on [a prompt I came across some time ago](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/172691916294/imagine-your-previously-established-otp3-is) and saved just for this special, Hunk-y occasion.


End file.
